Crystalline Eyes
by lilhellriser5290
Summary: Bulma is a warrior princess that is sent to Vegetasai as a student to improve her combat skills. How would she fare against Vegeta the strongest fighter at the school? Most importantly how would they fall in love? READ AND FIND OUT!


Crystalline Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: itz my first fanfic.please be nice.I'm gonna call the Vegeta's father Vega since it'll get confusing w/ two Vegeta. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Vegeta: 17 years old  
  
Bulma: 16 years old  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The doors slammed open as a dark handsome teen stomped angrily into the room. His dark onyx eyes flashed sullenly at the man that had dared hinder his training session.  
  
"What do you want FATHER," he said releasing a barely controlled hiss, his tail swishing in anger. "Don't you have better thing to do then bother me? It's my destiny to become the Legendary, so I could beet your pathetic ass, and claim the throne."  
  
The King narrowed mouth twisted in disgust, his son was such a spoiled brat. "Well, BRAT," snapped King Vega furiously, "The King and Queen of Suzke would be arriving tonight, so I want you on your best behavior."  
  
"As you already know, Suzke is one of our strongest allies. Their planet is famous for industrializing the best technology in the galaxy," continued Vega thoughtfully, while scratching his beard.  
  
"So what, they're a bunch of weakling," complained Vegeta. "If I was King I could just purge their planet and force them to produce technology for us," he announced arrogantly.  
  
"Don't be so stupid," growled Vega indignant, "Their race might not be as strong as us physically, but they ARE the second-strongest race in the universe."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help up snicker lightly, "That's the point Father, they are the Second strongest race in the universe, and we' happen to be the strongest."  
  
"However," continued Vega pretending he didn't hear a word, "With the combination of both their combat skills and technology their power would rival ours. Maybe even surpass us."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise, "That's impossible, no one could defeat us, we're Sayians," he muttered.  
  
At those words Vega chuckled loudly, "Brat, you still have a lot to learn, before you could take the throne. Remember to keep your pride close to your heart, so that no one could break it."  
  
"Whatever," muttered Vegeta as he turned on heel and walked out of the room. "I'm going to go train."  
  
"Brat," called Vega stopping Vegeta in mid-step. "I forgot to tell you, but you'll be escorting the princess around the castle."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Vegeta, as his vein began throbbing. "I don't have time to show a weak, simpering princess around! I have to train! Furthermore, I would never lower myself to participate in such a common task!" he exclaimed furiously.  
  
"Boy, you'll do as you're told," growled Vega threateningly, as he meeting his son's glare.  
  
Vegeta returned the glare angrily, however when he noticed the flames in his father's eyes, he decided that it would be best for his health if he backed down.  
  
"Fine," he muttered reluctantly, breaking eye-contact with his father and marching out of the room. "I'll show that stupid princess around."  
  
Vega snickered lightly, his son was so predictable. "I think you and the princess would get along just fine."  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**  
  
Vegeta tore through the corridors with the force of a life-threatening storm. His eyes were shining with animosity, "Damn you Father," he spat angrily, as typed in the code to enter the training rooms. To revel a number of rather frightened Elites.  
  
"Well?" demanded Vegeta as he slid into a defensive stance. "What are you weaklings waiting for?"  
  
The Elites exchanged uneasy glances; the prince was obviously in a bad mood. Maybe it would be best if they hightailed out of here, instead of getting beaten to pulp.  
  
"Come and fight me," he repeated angrily as his eyes flashed cruelly, which didn't go to well with the Elites causing them to cower in fear. "I SAID NOW!" he repeated as he pounded his fist through the wall.  
  
The Elites nodded in agreement as they all launched themselves towards Vegeta.  
  
"That's better," he replied as he exchanged blow for blow, but not before sending a furry of attacks at his opponents.  
  
In only a matter of minutes, Vegeta had single-handedly defeated the whole entire Sayian Army.  
  
"I guess that was a pretty good warm up," he said casually, wiping the oozing red blood off his gloves. "I suppose I better get cleaned up, the quests would soon be arriving," he said thoughtfully, as he stepped through the mounds of unconscious Sayians towards the direction of his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Bulma dear, you've got to look your best," begged Bunni, as she cornered Bulma against the corner. "We have to make a good appearance tonight for the sake of our planet."  
  
"Besides this outfit is just gorgeous, it was made for you," insisted Bunni as she pulled it out for Bulma to observe.  
  
The outfit consisted of two parts, which was made from a silvery transparent material. The top consisted of two thin straps that crisscrossed around her neck, it clung and exaggerated her every curve. The skirt was silver covered with blue glitter and flared out near the bottom.  
  
"But mom, I don't want to wear it," she complained, as she stared down at her usual attire. "It's not me."  
  
Bulma was currently wearing a black tee-shirt with the words Devil stamped across the center, pink sweatpants, and platform shoes.  
  
"Why is this meeting so important?" complained Bulma as she pushed a strand of her silky lavender hair behind her ear. "It's just the Sayians, they're not that important."  
  
Bunni shook her head in disagreement, "Bulma look at me," she said as she grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "The Sayian's are our strongest allies, but they could also be our greatest enemy."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked tilting her head in confusion.  
  
"The Sayians are the strongest warriors in the universe," sighed Bunni as she lowered her head in fear. "If we anger them in anyway." she trailed off.  
  
"What would happen if we anger them?" asked Bulma curiously.  
  
"Then there would be war, the Sayian's are well known for their violence and cruelty. It would be too close of a battle, and many lives would be lost," said Bunni sadly, before shaking her head violently. "Well, enough about that, the important thing is what you are going to wear tonight young lady."  
  
Bulma sighed in disgust, "Hey Mom, why don't we make a deal?" she suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Bunni sighed in disapproval, "What are the conditions?" she asked quietly, knowing fully well that something was bound to go wrong.  
  
"Okay, so here it is: You'll allow me to wear whatever I choose tonight, and I'll promise you could dress me up as much as you desire for the Ball," suggested Bulma happily.  
  
"Fine, only if you promise not to wear, that," replied Bunni reluctantly as she pointed at Bulma's current outfit.  
  
"Yea, sure whatever," muttered Bulma waving her mother away. "Now, what should I wear?" she thought as she dug through her wardrobe. "Nay, that's ugly, too pink, too short, too plain, too colorful." this continued on for the next couple of hours.  
  
"Finally," she exclaimed as she glanced at herself though the full-length mirror. She was wearing a navy blue top with bright aqua flames running through it, and a pair of leather pants that clung to her like a second skin.  
  
Bulma applied a dark layer of mascara, sprinkled silvery blue glitter on her face, and applied a thick layer of cherry-flavored lip-gloss. "Wow, I look totally hot," complimented Bulma as she spun around the room.  
  
"Now, my hair," she muttered as she casually whisked out her jeweled comb. Her skillful hands bound and twisted her hair until it was perfect. Her hair was wound into a lose bun, and strands of her hair covered her face. Bulma turned abruptly when she heard footsteps outside of her room.  
  
"Princess, we'll be landing on Vegetasai in five minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: What would Bulma and Vegeta do when they meet? Would they get along with each other? Wait a sec.does Bulma know how to fight? Most importantly would Bulma and Vegeta fall heads over heels with each other?  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
